A mattress comprises springs, a mattress frame, sponge and cloth. The springs are fastened to the mattress frame. The sponge is disposed on the frame and surrounded by cloth. The mattress is large in size, making it inconvenient to transport. Therefore mattresses are generally sold in a local production area. To reduce transportation volume, the existing method includes packing soft parts such as springs, sponge and cloth and rigid parts such as mattress frames separately. The soft parts are compressed to reduce the volume. Other parts such as mattress frames are packed and transported separately. The soft parts and the rigid parts need to be reassembled after arrival, to produce a mattress, thus increases work. In addition, the compressed springs are under stress and may present a safety risk.